rockstar_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Providenciales
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Havasu |nextseason= Survivor: Siquijor}} Survivor: Providenciales is the fourteenth season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). Known as the war of the idols, Providenciales started with a lot of twists, making the season very hard to compete in and making it very unpredictable. Because of the new idol system, the season turned into a war of idols. Because of these twists, a group of huge characters and the hard gameplay, fights and very dominant winner, it made Providenciales one of the most respected and well-known season of all time. 39 days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'Anarchy:' The castaways will start this season in one large tribe. They will play for themselves until they get placed into new tribes. *'Fake Tribal:' The two castaways voted out during the Anarchy phase were not truly voted out, but instead, picked the season's tribes. *'One Returnee per Tribe:' Two former winners who played under the radar strategy returned for another chance to win, one for each tribe. *'Additional Tribe:' On Day 13, during the tribe switch, an additional tribe, Cheshire, was created. All the remaining 15 remaining players were mixed-up to new Cheshire, Osprey and Sapodilla tribes by a snake pattern based on their previous immunity challenge scores. *'Dissolved Tribe:' On Day 19, the Sapodilla tribe was dissolved and all the 12 remaining players were mixed-up for the second time to new Cheshire and Osprey tribes by a snake pattern based on their previous immunity challenge scores. *'New Idol System:' During the season, the highest scoring members of each tribe received a piece of the idol. Once you got three pieces you received a real hidden immunity idol. This turned out to be a war of idols, especially during the merge. Executive Producer Brainstorming/Casting/Hosting Team Graphic Designer Castaways } |rowspan="7" |rowspan="9" |3rd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | |'Hannah Banana23' "Hannah" | |Quit Day 9 |0 |- | |'DanielABC' "Daniel" | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"|'xTeardrops' "Luna" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |''1st Voted Out Day 3'' |rowspan="2"|3 |- |5th Voted Out Day 14 |- | |'Randomran' "Ran" Survivor: Vietnam | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |3 |- | |'JD4SURVIVOR' "James" | | |Quit Day 18 |2 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"|'Solesurvivor1' "Shan" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |''2nd Voted Out Day 3'' |rowspan="2"|10 |- |7th Voted Out Day 21 |- | |'Anima9' "Robert" | | | |rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |5 |- | |'BadAssWookie' "KJ" | | | |Quit 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |2 |- | |'KororFan' "Alex" | | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |5 |- | |'Emelenel' "Lance" | | | |Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 30 |1 |- | |'Rinn Ho' "Rin" | | | |Quit 5th Jury Member Day 30 |3 |- | |'Nlby001' "Nathaniel" | | | |10th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |12 |- | |'The Red Fox 1' "Ann" Survivor: Cambodia | | | |11th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |5 |- | |'QueenFioonz' "Ella" | | | |12th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 |4 |- | |'Miles.Bruce' "Miles" | | | |13th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |12 |- | |'Supermedtek' "Josh" | | | |Runner-Up |10 |- | |'Ay.han21' "Ayhan" | | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} The Game *Josh received a penalty vote for the Day 24 tribal, and while votes cast against him were negated by an idol play, the penalty vote still stands. **Alex had his vote stolen and changed from Miles to himself. Voting History Notes Trivia Category:Seasons